


The Christmas Shoes

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Song Lyrics, Song fic, The Christmas Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: For a moment, they stared at the child, then her lover reached for him, pulling him into his arms. He stood, carrying the boy to the counter, and placed down three coins.“Here are the final pounds for the shoes.” Connor said, and the boy’s face lit up like the brightest star in the night sky.“Mother will look so beautiful,” he whispered, and gazed at the man. “Sir, I wish to buy these shoes.”
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor & Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	The Christmas Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 24 of The Christmas Fics! Tomorrow is the final day! I hope you guys have enjoyed this with me! This is based on the song, The Christmas Shoes, a super sad movie and song! Enjoy! -Thorne

**_It was almost Christmas time, and there I stood in another line, trying to buy that last gift or two. Not really in the Christmas mood._ **

The bell tolled eight on the clock and she couldn’t help but pause and watch all the passerby’s running home with the rest of their gifts. A small smile graced her lips as she grabbed the door handle, entering the shop. A fireplace was built in the corner and she sighed, feeling the chill melt away. Her eyes drifted around the rather crowded store, finding the man she was looking for.

Walking over to him, she pressed her face into his arm, feeling him tense up slightly. “It is only me, Ratonhnhaké:ton. No need to worry.”

Connor glanced over at her and smiled. “Otsi’tsa. Did you get the rest of your shopping done?”

She raised the leather pack in her hand. “Yep. Have you everything you need?”

He nodded. “Almost do.”

Something about they way his face had pinched made her think otherwise. “Then why do you look unhappy?”

He sighed and gestured around the store. “We are standing in a shop four hours until Christmas, (Y/N).” His amber eyes narrowed sadly. “I hate that we have to spend it here and not at home.”

She huffed a laugh and looped her arm though his. “Ratonhnhaké:ton, if I had to choose between spending Christmas Eve at home without you or in in a store with you, I’d choose the latter.” (Y/N) pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Being with you is all that matters.”

Connor’s face began to darken, and he turned his face forward, flushing even darker when she began to giggle at him.

**_And standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously. Pacing around like little boys do. And in his hands he held, a pair of shoes._ **

When the shop owner called for them to step forward, a young boy dashed ahead of them. “Excuse me,” Connor said, and the boy turned.

“Sorry sir,” the boy hurried. “I have to get in here really fast.”

She watched her lover stare at the boy, then sigh, “Okay.”

The shop keeper looked at the tag. “Ten pounds.”

The child pulled out a sack of coins and dumped them onto the counter, and when the man started to count, he asked, “Can you hurry, please?”

After a moment, the clerk murmured, “You’re three pounds short.”

Shock colored the boy’s features. “What?” he breathed.

“Did I stutter or something?” the man remarked. “You’re three pounds short.” He let out a sigh. “Look, kid, you don’t have enough money. Come back after New Year’s and we’ll probably be giving them away.”

Tears started to well in the boy’s eyes, voice cracking as he whispered, “It’ll be too late by then.” He turned, leaving the shoes and money. “Too late,” he lamented.

The shopkeeper gestured to Connor and (Y/N). “Sir.” They nodded and stepped forward but couldn’t help glancing back towards the young boy. She took a quick moment to observe the child, all covered in dirt, clothes and shoes worn with discolored patches—she sighed and knelt beside the boy, feeling Connor stand beside her.

“Hey, honey, what’s going on?” she inquired.

The boy rubbed the tears from his cheeks, smudging the dirt. “I don’t have enough money and my mom—and my mom she’s been real sick and—”

(Y/N) reached out, gently running her thumbs under his eyes. “Hey, hey, slow down.” The boy sniffled, his lips quivering.

Connor knelt beside her, placing a large hand on his shoulder. “What is going on, young one?”

He handed the child a handkerchief, and he wipe his eyes. “Did you ever know anybody that died?”

She placed a hand on Connor’s back, knowing that he was thinking about everyone he’d ever lost in his life, and she herself was as well.

“I have,” he replied, and the boy swallowed thickly.

“This is gonna be my mother’s last Christmas and I wanted to get her these shoes, so she’d look beautiful when she,” his words fell short as he sucked in a shaky breath. “when she got to Heaven.” He blinked away the tears in his eyes. “What am I gonna do?”

**_So I laid the money down. I just had to help him out. And I’ll never forget the look on his face when he said, “Mama’s gonna look so great.”_ **

For a moment, they stared at the child, then her lover reached for him, pulling him into his arms. He stood, carrying the boy to the counter, and placed down three coins.

“Here are the final pounds for the shoes.” Connor said, and the boy’s face lit up like the brightest star in the night sky.

“Mother will look so beautiful,” he whispered, and gazed at the man. “Sir, I wish to buy these shoes.”

**_Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my mama, please. It’s Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, sir? Daddy says there’s not much time. You see, she’s been sick for quite a while and I know these shoes will make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight._ **

(Y/N) followed them to the door and outside, then asked, “Honey, where is your home?”

He pointed down the street. “We live down that way.”

“Can you get there on your own?” Connor questioned and the boy nodded. He set him down and watched him run down the street before spinning on his heel and waving at them.

When he’d disappeared from sight, (Y/N) took Connor’s hand in hers, squeezing it tight. “I wish I knew who his family was.”

Her lover nodded. “I agree.”

An ache welled in her chest and she whispered, “Do you think he’ll make it in time?”

He took a deep breath, thinking for a moment, then he replied, “I do.”

Connor met her eyes. “I did not buy the rest of our presents.”

(Y/N) shook her head and leaned close, feeling him press his forehead to hers. “Yeah, but I think that was a reminder of what Christmas is really about.” She drew her fingertips down his cheek. “I hope she looks beautiful when she reaches her final place.”

Pressing a kiss to her lips, he assured, “Wherever she ends up, she will be.”

**_I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight_ **


End file.
